I Watch: The Story of Unrequited Love
by Princess Lollipop
Summary: The 2nd chapter of this is Scott's POV. You might have read it, but you might not of. All I know is, it got erased.
1. Rogue POV

I Watch: The Story of Unrequited Love  
  
By Princess Lollipop  
  
**********  
  
I watch him without his or anyone's knowledge of it. I stare at him from afar because that is the only way I can watch him. If I watch from any closer of a distance, people might actually figure out that I care about him and that wouldn't be any good, for either of us.  
  
He has his friends and actual family that is related by blood to him. He can touch people and although he can't show his eyes, he still has the power to make a girl melt with only a look. He knows who he is, while I am still trying to figure out that little problem. He also has a girl, a girl that he can touch, a girl that he can show his feelings to even though he isn't able to, a girl that is every little inch of what I'm not and never will be.  
  
He's about the closest thing to a friend that I have at the institute. He always seems to be there when the nightmares come at the stroke of midnight. He doesn't complain when he has to stay up until close to two in the morning, holding me close to his chest, stroking my hair, and soothing me, all the while waiting for my sobbing to stop and sleep to overcome me. That is when he leaves and I can feel him go.  
  
I care so much about him, but he will never know. He can't ever know. Because if he does, that will ruin whatever friendship that we have come up with and I will no longer have the only thing that binds us together. But for now, I will just watch.  
  
THE END  
  
**********  
  
So, what did you guys think? By the way, it's a Scott and Rogue fic, in case you all were wondering. Oh and give me some feedback. This is the first time I've ever written a story without thinking what the plot will be. 


	2. Scott POV

I Watch: The Story of Unrequited Love  
  
By Princess Lollipop  
  
Author's note: Okay here it is everyone. Scott's P.O.V. What exactly does our stay by the rules team leader think of our favorite chuck the rulebook out the window Southern belle? Oh, and remember, you have to give me feedback. If you don't, I don't write. By the way, this is a Scott/Rogue fic and a continuation of my other story that has the same title.  
  
**********  
  
I watch her all the time, whenever I get the chance to. And boy, am I glad I wear these stupid glasses. This is one time that I can be thankful for that. I don't want her or anyone else to notice the long hours that I stare at her, just waiting for her to smile or her beautiful emerald eyes to light up. I don't want them to notice that for once, Scott Summers has fallen for the unobtainable.  
  
She has her demons, the ones that don't let anyone get too close to her. I guess it helps that she doesn't have any family to speak of and the only friends that she really talks to is Risty and me. She hides her feelings well underneath the dark clothing and makeup that she wears. However, they end up being shown at midnight during her sleep when she has no control in what shows inside her head. I know because more than once I've been awaken to the shrill screams of fright and uncontrollable shaking that overtakes her petite body. After I wake her, she explains to me whose memories she's experiencing at the moment. I hold her, the vulnerable her, the her that only shows at moments like these.  
  
She's the only girl at the institute that can come close to understanding everything that I hold inside. She should, after all she did absorb my memories while trying to save my life. She's the one that is always there when I need her to be, whether I just need her to be there to listen or have her shoulder there to cry on. And just like I never ask questions those late nights she sobs into my chest, she never asks questions those few times when I just have to weep against her shoulder. We have an understanding between us that no one else will ever be able to figure out.  
  
I care about her so very much, not that she or anyone else will ever know. Fear overtakes me too much whenever I feel like it is the right time to tell her. So, I coward away. But watching her is fine for now. It has to be because that is all I'm brave enough to do.  
  
THE END 


End file.
